A Fitting End for the Incompetent Robotnik
by XxWildGurlxX
Summary: Dive deep into the mind of Xashia the Hedgebat, as she recaps about the painful torture peformed by none other than Robotnik that led to her gruesome actions,her sanity to be lost forever, and the appearance of our favorite psychotic fox doll...


"A Fitting End for the Incompetent Robotnik"

Rating: M for vioence, descriptive gore and torture (If you don't like it you can click the back arrow and everything will be balanced again because I don't suggest this to people with weak stomachs or the easily disturbed)

Word Count: 3, 207

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters that were mention in this one-shot except for my OC that it is in here. If I did there will be lots of Amy-bashing and lemony smex. They are owned by the Sonic Team and SEGA.

Hey all this is Wild Gurl here and I would like to introduce you to my first fanfic ever! Actually this happens to be my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic ever, but still you get the point. Now get ready because you going to read a good ol' fashion horror one-fic that I came up with last night when I was bored out of my head.

Neo Metal Sonic v2: *** sighs* **Can we please hurry this up? I have a meddling hedgehog to destroy and I can't waste anytime waiting for this stupid fanfic to be over for another second

Me: Aww just relax Neo can't you be patient for more than three seconds **scratches him behind his ears**

Neo: Mmmm okay maybe just for a little while longer then I can go find that organic scum of a copy

Me: Good boy. Oh yeas don't forget we have are most special lil' guest here with us in this one-shot: Tails Doll!

Tails Doll: * purrs and curls up in my arms*

Me: Awww well isn't he just the sweetest little kitsune doll you ever seen?

Robotnik: Come here my creation the evil Robotnik wants to use you for all evil purposes and to take over the world and kill Sonic and his pathetic friends

Me: *looks down at Tails Doll* Get him

Tails Doll: RAWWWWWR! **bares teeth and claws and jumps out of my arms**

Robotnik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Now let's begin shall we?

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip _each little drop quickly followed its partner as the beads of liquid quickly made their journey to the ground where they were quickly swallowed up the cold stone floor below. These tiny sounds were the only sources of comfort

as the figure in the suffocating prison sat there without making a sound. No slight movement was caught, no sound of an inhale or an exhale was even made, which had some question the fact if she was even alive or not. However, she was there and while the cross-breed of a bat and hedgehog laid there her sanity, along with her soul had dwindled into nothing, but individual grounds of dust

It was funny actually she wasn't even really a creature that was made on the natural course of life. Oh no, a madman created her from strands of DNA and the use of limitless technology at his disposable. Many nights he sat at his computer waiting, testing, experimenting, calculating, and going insane with the ideas of annihilating his foe: Sonic the Hedgehog. He gazed endless hours at the test tube as her flesh grew bit by bit, organs attaching to skin, veins aligning themselves into her muscles, almost as if she had grown from an embryo. Sadly, she wasn't, the process was sped up with many different kind of lasers which could have not been named. Tubes connected to her inch of her developing body feeding drugs, nutrients, and enhancers alike until she was finally complete…

The anthro bit her bottom lip making it bleed as the small, pink muscle slipped from between two chapped lips and lapped away at the crimson liquid at the thought. This is what she did when she was frustrated, because the truth she was never complete, the doctor must've known that. He would have never locked her away for so long if she were complete. She would've been free to do what she pleased; glad to kill whoever stood in the doctor's way and present their head on a platter just to see his face light up with glee. But he didn't… Instead he had put her through the most grueling training that would've killed anyone a long time ago.

_In the morning he would have his robotic minions strap her down and slice at her with blades through crimson fur, piercing through soft flesh and making her bleed. They would cut away at her bit by bit revealing muscles, bones, anything they could find inside her body. She would scream with every last inch of her soul that she could, but the doctor would bark:_

"Be quiet girl, this is only for my benefits. I'm only doing this to make you the ultimate killing machine for Sonic".

_And then he would look down back at his clipboard having to examine every flaw that he saw as his slaves peeled her tissue back and shower blood over the steel floor of secluded room. Only a single lit candle to witness the horror that was taking place in the very room._

That's how she learned how to regenerate…

The young hedgebat squirmed closer to the edge of the cage and wrapped herself into a tighter ball as the memories of her agony made her restless and more primal as every dragging second passed. Her tanned muzzle twitched almost in an inhuman manner as she pulled back her lips to reveal sharp canines that revealed shreds of flesh at the end them. Flesh…

_Robotnik had hooked her arms, legs and chest with wires that had connected directly to a ruby-like jewel that pulsed with chaotic energy. Her mind had reached a conclusion that it was one of the Chaos Emeralds he ranted so much about when he was on his mechanical throne-like chair. He stared at her with a feral glance and then slammed a trigger down. With a loud clunk the wires began to overflow with emerald's limitless energy. The hedgebat's eyes went bloodshot and she began to screech with ear-piercing sound as the energy bombarded her body. Electrical currents swirled off of her fur in a twisted dance and entered her body making her realize the feeling of raw torture. Robotnik angrily looked down and saw her heart rate was over 200 beats per minute. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from the constant strain it was under, but she refused to be eradicated. The electricity suddenly began to turn a dark burgundy hue as the high-pitched screech became so loud and unbearable that it began to overload the wires and machines that coated her body. _

_A loud snap and suddenly she was free from the wires, but not free from her torment. Her breath came out in heavy pain-filled pants as she walked slowly towards the demented, egg-shaped human. She coughed uncontrollable, feeling the rustic taste gather in her throat and eventually spitting up blood, but that did not stop her descend towards the lunatic. As she walked the anthro wiped her mouth with her paw and looked down at it, beaming in a deranged manner. Her four quills styled up almost in a mohawk while her claws were curved like individual, miniature scythes making her look like a bloodthirsty beast from the deepest pits of Hell. Her neon pink eyes flickered with madness. He backed away; fear obvious in his eyes, but mercy was the last thing he deserved. She had spread out her wings and with sound-altering speed she disappeared. Wildly Robotnik looked around the destroyed control room, eyes scanning, and chest heaving with panic and anxiety. A sudden sharp pain and then a bloodcurdling yell could be heard echoing off the metal-plated walls. She had latched on to the scientist's arm and refused to let go, threatening to rip it out its socket with a ferocious growl._

"_X-Xashia…" her named was groaned in the most painful way heard. The fashion in which her name was choked out made her feel dizzy, unsure of what was happening. All she knew was that she heard a voice that sounded like it was in grief. The edges of her vision tinted black as she felt her tongue hit something hard and her teeth ripping what felt like raw meat. _

"_Xashia…" the voice purred voicing out pleasure instead of pain that time. She took one last look at the emerald that pulsed gently with power and then she fell into a world of black…_

That's when her sanity finally had left her…

It was at that moment when something in her consciousness had finally snapped. The mirror where she saw herself, no longer remained intact as the shards of her sanity scattered throughout the depths of her own sinister oblivion. A maniacal laugh tore through her throat as she gripped the bars of her prison with an unknown strength and released a flow of burgundy-colored electricity through her clawed fingertips. The bars slowly began melt away becoming almost like metallic putty that flowed freely through her fingers and dripping soundlessly to the floor.

_Escape_…

Xashia opened up her leathery bat wings that had been her only source of warmth and with a single flap; she became nothing but a blurry rocket of scarlet. The muscles in her slender legs working harshly as they carried her through the bottom of the flying fortress, all the way to the core where two man-made doors laid quietly by themselves. The lesser guards that secured the two entryways charged directly at the crazed experiment, but were only decimated as she climbed on top of one, tore off its arms and repeatedly bashed in their mechanical hardware until there was nothing but scrap metal. Her pointed, devil-like ears perked up and her diminutive, black nose caught a whiff of what she was looking for as she swerved through the cold, metal door and into the tech- complexed maze of the training room. Finally she stopped. There waiting for her was a kitsune doll that had two tails circling its body. It sat there patiently with an empty look in its stitched up eyes and a small red light that glowed faintly indicating its resting state. It head tilted off to the side, almost questioning the presence before him. She kneeled down to the little doll, took it off its stand and revealed a lop-sided grin as she held it towards her face; her canine teeth glistening in the glow of the crimson light.

"I've come to get you and now we can be together forever and ever" her shrill giggles becoming full-blown cackles as it bounced off the walls of the whirring computers. "But we need to get the bad man so he never can break us apart" she grimaced at the thought. The stitched eyes turned crimson and they slowly look up at the hedgebat almost in a child-like manner.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" the doll asked in a naïve tone. The female experiment shook her head vigorously stating her point. "I can, I can feel the sunshine!" her eyes widened as she sounded out every word. She squeezed the kitsune doll to her tanned chest and kissed its crimson light. The doll revealed the same pair of sharp teeth behind stitched lips and pulled back a demonic grin.

_Salvation…_

Only a scarlet blur could be seen soaring throughout the fortress, as it made its final destination to Robotnik's chamber. The demented genius never really went to sleep or into his room for that matter since he was always working on some other type of machine that can live up to his goals and potential. His room was only faintly light containing only a single king- sized bed big enough to contain his wide girth. The 15 foot window contained a huge, silvery balcony where he barked his commands to his mechanical egg-shaped henchmen and Sonic-shaped warriors. Finally as single iron dresser was located in the corner of the room. Other than that the chamber was pretty much bare as the walls themselves

Now he was at his computer researching more about the location of the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. He sat back and sighed grumpily, unsatisfied with the progress that he had not achieved yet. He got up, wincing at his bandaged arm, and made his way to his bedroom dresser where two pills were waiting for him. In one dry gulp they were gone and he began to make his way back to the monitor until he heard something…unusual…

"Eggman…." it drawled

"Hmph! Who's there?"

He looked around a bit, but couldn't find the source.

"_Egggmann…"_

He searched around his quarters again clearly irritated by the childish games. "I swear whoever you are if you don't show up this instant I'll have you scrapped immediately!" The voice had stopped and with a satisfied nod of the head he sat his stout figure back down on the computer chair. He stroked his uncultivated, brown mustache and typed his way around the keyboard trying to find some leads to the jewels again. Suddenly a random pop-up came of none other than the kitsune doll in his innocent state.

"Will you play with me?" it asked.

The egghead raised a thick, brown eyebrow. "What is this nonense? Spam of some sort? Feh I'm not going to have it. Now get a load of this!" With a swift click the doctor clicked out of the pop-up and chuckled his small victory. However, the picture of the doll came right back up as quickly as it was clicked out.

"You should never have done that" it stated. "Now you're going to pay…"

The computer sizzled out and left the doctor wide-eyed and blathering like an idiot as he shook with rage. "Wha-What is the meaning of this I demand you turn on right this minute. Come on you worthless piece of trash WORK-" but he was cut off short. The Egghead looked down and saw a bloodied claw appear from the front of his abdomen where a fleshy gaping hole stared back at him. He slowly turned to see none other than Xashia with bloodshot eyes and crooked smile plastered on her muzzle. Robotnik tried to scream for help was immediately cut short by a quick slice at his throat. The Tails Doll was floating right above him with demonic teeth bared and his claws clutching a piece of metal with nasty, sharp point slick with blood.

"Hehehehe goodbye Doctor Robotnik", she licked her paw, savoring the iron taste of his blood and deciding to try more. She threw the corpse to the ground and slowly began to slice it down the middle with a scythe-shaped claw. The innards began to spill immediately as she grasped an intestine and began slurping greedily on the steady flows of blood trickling from the dead organ. Xashia crushed it beneath her hands, juicing out any other fluids, and she quickly began to scoop up the other organs as she repeated the action before. Faster and faster she went devouring flesh and blood and whatever else she had at the moment. Teeth gnawing on bones and even ripping her creator's heart out sent out an ecstasy-filled rush that corrupted her mind. The liquid dripped from her tanned chin, covering her nails, and splattered across her medium-sized breasts. She let go of a gluttonous moan as she licked on the once pumping muscle; tracing her tongue around the individual arteries and veins that connected the heart to the victim's chest. It felt so delicate and squishy that Xashia just bit into it, no longer resisting the urge to devour it. All the while the Tail's Doll watched with a contempt look as it watched its carrier feed with the same hunger as it had itself. It smiled and even salivated a bit as it watched at the beautiful sight of blood coating its carrier and the steel floor of the chamber of Robotnik. It was almost like a piece of art in the doll's mind ,as it started out with nothing but paintbrush that quickly molded into a painting that could challenge even the work of Picasso himself.

As the hedgebat peeled back the skin with her claws, revealing multiple veins that connected to the eyes that were swiftly gouged out with incredible ease, the Tails Doll floated over to the flickering screen where a picture of Sonic and his friends flashed up as they had apparently made it on to the Internet again. The bio-engineered mutant looked up and gazed in awe at the photo and looked in a questioning manner at the Tails Doll.

"Do you think they will want to play?" she whispered hoarsely as she left the mangled corpse to rot in its place. The hanging light above the doll's head blinked only once and it floated into Xashia's blood soaked hands. Together they gave one last toothy smile, one stained with blood and one perfectly clean as the final light inside the chamber wavered out. All that could be seen was the flickering of a dim crimson light, the glistening of neon pink eyes and a message scratched in the gory mess: CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?

The two had found their next playthings…

* * *

Wow! That was fun and it only took me 2 hours to do lolz! So what did you think? Reviews would be very helpful and flamers that dare try to set this ablaze will be used as sacrifices to the Tails Doll. Now you don't want that right? Cause' I warned all of you…

Xashia: O.o Why was I portrayed as a crazed maniac? *twitches*

Me: -.- Cause I wanted you to that's why

Neo: Yays now I can go destroy Sonic the Hedgehog **runs off to find Sonic**

Xashia: I wanna come too! Take me with you Neo-san! *blushes and runs after Neo*

Me: **sweatdrops** Well that was odd… Whatever so did like that my kitsune?

Tails Doll: **growls happily at Robotnik's corpse**

Me: Teehee I did too. Oh yea I forgot I'm also doing lemons to so if you guys want to request any yaoi couples (not yuri couples I don't do those XP) I will be happy to cook something up for ya ^.^ Well until next time byessss!


End file.
